His Butler, Her Chevalier
by Megan-REDD2
Summary: What better than two of the greatest animes on earth, together! So basically, BloodPlus Black Butler equals an amazing suspenseful,angst-ful,slightly romantic, gory fanfic. XD Rated: M for gore and maybe romance? Please enjoy and review.
1. Intoduction I

**A/N: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Blood+. (unfortunately) **

**Introductions I:**

The golden-white sun slowly rose from it's routine slumber. White rays shone through pale grey clouds. I beautiful morning in England. While the sun seemed to be the only one rising, another very loyal butler joined it.

Sebastian quietly walked down the hall ways of the Phantomhive manor. A few turns later, he arrived at the door of his young master's bedroom. He quietly opened the door and entered pulling the tea cart along with him.

Leaving the tea cart in the center of the room, he quickly drew back the long satin curtains. Bright light flooded the room falling over all of its contents. Glittering rays shone down on Ciel's peaceful face. His long lashes batted before he opened his royal blue orbs.

He sat up and stretched while Sebastian poured him tea into a tea cup.

"This morning young master we have Earl Grey. For breakfast we have blueberry scones or lemon scones with a glaze." Sebastian said elegantly.

"I'll have the blueberry scones." Ciel replied before sipping from his tea. He placed the little glass on the night stand and stood up allowing Sebastian to dress him for the day.

* * *

With a sigh, Ciel tossed his pen onto his desk. He took one more glance at the intimidating stack of papers that have yet to be looked at.

He gripped his desk and forced himself and his large office chair to spin. He spun around one, twice,thrice. Watching the blur of colors. On the fourth spin, a streak of black. He stopped to see his black butler grinning at him. In his hand a silver tray with one lone letter.

A letter with a familiar red seal.

"Young master you have a letter from the queen." Sebastian said placing the envelope onto the desk. Ciel snatched it up quickly but before he could rip it open, a gloved hand handed him a silver letter opener. He glanced up at his smirking butler before snatching it as well.

In one quick motion the envelope was torn and the letter removed. Sebastian watching his young master's face quietly. Ciel's brows furrowed and they shot up. His eyes widened at the slightest as he read the words,

'_**drained of blood**'..._

* * *

_woosh._

In a silver blur, metal met flesh and in less than a second blood flooded out like a broken dam splattering over beautiful,creamy,white skin. Soaking tendrils of black hair. Running down over closed eyes and long lashes. Over plump pink lips.

The swordsmen flung the long blade to her side sending even more blood flying. She then opened her glowing, blood red eyes.

* * *

A/N : So. Chapter 1 was really short on purpose because it's chapter one. X)

Im still iffy on this story so review if I should add a few more chapters.


	2. Intoduction II

**A/N: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Blood+**

**Introductions II:**

Steam fogged the small bathroom, rising a licking at the stuffy dank air. Saya looked down at her reflection in the bloodied bathwater. Her muscles ached. She was definitely not used to all this new over working physical activity.

When you go from a spoilt princess who rarely lifted a finger, bubbled in her own little world with no priorities besides manners, to a rouge queen filled with guilt and self hatred forced to fight off vampire monsters, it was most definitely straining on the physical body and mostly the mind.

With a quiet sigh she stood up. Water fell off her slender, pale bodice. Water ran out of her long black hair that tickled her waist.

She stepped out,not bothering to grab her towel, and looked in the slightly fogged, large mirror. She stared at herself.

Then she scowled. _Disgusted_.

She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back the hot, burning tears.

With a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth and a charged up fist, she threw her knuckles into her reflection shattering it.

With large crashes glass fell all over.

Grabbing on to the counter tightly she watched the torn flesh on her hand bubble up and heal leaving only fresh, unharmed pale skin.

"Saya!" Haji yelled from the other side of the door trying at the locked door knob.

She ignored him. "Go." She said with a shaky voice that she tried to make sound stern. He quieted down but still stood at the door.

She knew if he wanted he could come in easily. But he knew what she was going through and decided to stay down.

Saya looked at the floor seeing her reflection look back at her a hundred times. With even more tears she reached down and grabbed a large sharp part of the once un damaged mirror.

She brought it up to her face and stared.

'Why?' She asked herself. She then grabbed a handful or hair and sliced right through it with the sharpened piece of glass. Then another, and another. Nearly all the shards were covered in once long beautiful black hair. She could'nt help but sob in the process and think to herself how she doesnt deserve to live. Another chocked sob and she fell to the floor in a broken heap.

"Saya please.." Haji said through the door.

"Why Haji? Why did I have to go and ruin everything! Everyones lives are at risk now because of me!" Saya shouted choking on another sob. Haji's heart sank. He gripped the door knob and in a quick twist, broke it open.

He looked down at his broken red queen balled up on her side surrounded in broken glass and black hair. He crouched down beside her ignoring her nudity. He grabbed the white towel off of the toilet and wrapped it around her then pulled her to his chest. She gripped his shirt with bloodied hands and cried. "Shh..." He said comforting her and rocking her gently.

In a quick motion he pulled her tighter and stood leaving the ruined bathroom.

He gently layed her down onto the lone king sized bed. He pulled the sheets up to her shoulders and turned to leave but she grabbed his sleeve.

"P-please stay..." She said quietly. Haji layed in the bed next to her and pulled her to him. Her head rested on his chest. He gently stroked her now short hair. Her sobs subsided and just turned into a waterfall of tears. She listened to his heart beat. So strong and paced. At the same pace of her own. The uninterrupted steady thumps acted as her lullaby.

Her eyes drifted closed and she fell into a thankfully, dreamless sleep. Haji looked down on his sleeping queen. So beautiful and seemingly innocent she looked in her sleep.

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss bound with a thousand words on her warm cheek.

* * *

The next morning Saya and Haji were summoned to the Red Shield headquarters. Consisting of only a handful of members,buisness was simple.

_Show up. Receive orders. Kill._

Same as always.

When their carriage arrived Joel's son, Joel II, greeted them.

Back at the Zoo, Saya only played with Joel II once. Beyond his un frequent visits, he was in boarding schools.

Joel led them to his office and asked them to be seated.

"We have a new mission for you Saya. It's in England. We've arranged for your visit and stay there. You'll have a carriage waiting for you tomorrow morning. It will take you to a hotel. There you will meet with members from the Scotland Yard, the crime scene investigators of England. They will fill you in on the details of the recent occurrences." Joel explained.

Wordlessly Saya nodded. Her facial expression was unreadable.

An awkward silence followed afterwards.

Joel cleared his throat and Haji finally spoke up.

"If that will be all, we will be on our way. Thank you." Haji said standing. Joel gave a sad smile and nodded. "Good luck on your trip. We look forward to your return." He said.

Saya robotically stood and followed Haji out.

* * *

**So? How was it. Review if I should give this story a chance.**


	3. Chapter I

**A/N: Okay no more introductions. I do not own Blood+ or Black Butler.**

* * *

**Chapter I :**

The train rides and carriage rides were eerily silent on the way to London.

As much as Haji wanted to comfort and help his queen, he knew she would just refuse him.

He watched her face. Her eyes. She was facing the window, looking out but not at the scenery. Something _more_. Her face was calm but her eyes screamed. Yelled and pleaded for something. Perhaps comfort, pain, love or _blood shed_..

As the seconds and minutes went on, she finally closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

When the two finally arrived in London around noon, they were greeted by a red shield member. Their personal escort. He led them to an awaiting carriage.

"Ms. Saya. Would you like me to take you to your hotel or-" He spoke until Saya cut him off. "

It's only noon. Could you take us directly to the crime scene? I want to get this over with." She said sternly. The mans eyes widened at the slightest then he said, "Y-yes ma'am."

Haji was also a tad surprised at Saya's straight forwardness but shrugged it off.

* * *

As the two rode in the carriage, the silence continued. Haji observed Saya's emptiness. She seemed so..._different_. So _changed _and distant. Like a different person. But he knew she was always and would always be _his_ Saya.

"Saya I-" Haji started but was cut off.

"I know Haji..I haven't been talking a lot recently and I apologize. I just...I'm just..overwhelmed...with all this..." She said. A look of defeat cast over her face. Haji inwardly winced. He leaned over and gathered her into his arms. An attempted reassuring embrace.

He felt moisture on his chest as Saya shook slightly.

"Saya, I promise that I will never leave your side. I will always be with you. Until this all ends." Haji closed his eyes.

"...Haji...will you promise me something...?" Saya said in a fearful tone.

"I know this war is not going to be easy...It could change us into entirely different people when it's over and I kind of fear that. I fear that by the time this is all over...I will become a monster...a monster like Diva..I know I'll be easily compared to her because so many lives have already been lost because of me...just-" Saya pauses. Haji doesn't know what to expect.

"Saya -"

"Haji just promise me that...when this is over...-sob- when this is over I want you to kill me." Haji's eyes shoot open. As if he has been stabbed through his heart and he winces. He pushes her back to look at her. He stares into her eyes with fear greater than her own. She won't meet his gaze.

"Saya..you know I can't do that!" He says to her. Just hearing his voice pains her even more.

"Haji..promise me you'll do it. Just promise me...please.." She begs now meeting his eyes. He searches for any look of unsureness but finds none.

"Saya..I promise." He lies. How could he ever go on without Saya? His _queen_. _His love_.

Abruptly the carriage stops. The red shield member comes around and opens the door for them. They step out and are led to a nearby ally.

The area is blocked off but once through they see four beings covered by sheets on the cobblestone ground. Blood covers the brick walls and goes up as high as 12 feet. Men in tweed suits surround the scene searching for evidence on what monster could've caused this horrific happening. Saya's distant eyes take in all that surrounds her. The carnage and blood barely bothers her now.

"Ah, would you happen to be Saya?" A man says from behind Saya. She turns to see a gruff bearded man. Probably in his late thirtys address her.

"I am Saya?" She says.

"Good. I am Sir Randall. I am the leader of the Scotland Yard. I spoke briefly to The Red Shield about this. They didn't give any details as to what could have caused this horrid mess," He getures to the scene. "-all they said was that you would be the one to talk to." He said.

"Chiropterans. Blood sucking monsters. Only I can kill them..with my blood.." Saya says. He gaze downcast.

Haji speaks up to clear some confusion."Your services will be no longer required ,Saya,myself and the Red Shield can take it from here. Thank you for your assistance." Haji says with a slight bow.

I see well...We c-" Sir Randall was cut off by a familiar childs voice. His facial expression changed to one of annoyance and disgust.

"Good afternoon Sir Randall." Ciel says with a smirk on his child like face. A tall handsome man stands next to him. Saya just watches. Through clenched teeth he says, "_Phantomhive_."

"What are you doing here?" Sir Randall asks still obviously upset. Ciel holds up an envelope with a red seal on it in two slender fingers. Randall's irritation just increases.

"So what seems to be going on?" Ciel asks. "My letter says I need to find someone addressed as Saya." He says.

Saya stepped out from behind Sir Randall. Ciel eyed her momentarily and thought to himself, '_A female in pants?'_

"I am Saya." She said obliviously tugging Haji's sleeve.

"Good. I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian. I was told you were to stay with me. Until this.._thing _passes over." Ciel Says. Saya nods. Haji speaks up again.

"Our services here are no longer needed. The red shield can take care of the rest." He says.

"Then lets make our leave shall we?" Sebastain says looking at Saya. She blushes slightly. Haji notices and grabs Saya's hand. "Yes. Let's go." He says. Saya surprisingly does not object to his action and just walks along side him to the large fancy carriage.

* * *

The carriage ride was filled with small talk about chiropterans and their history but nothing personal like the reason why they now plague the world.

After about 20 minutes the carriage rolled up to a large manor. One nearly the size of the one at the Zoo. The group was escorted out of the carriage. Saya looked up at the large mansion and gasped. Flames engulfed her vision. But as soon as she saw them, they disappeared.

"Saya are you alright?" Haji asked grabbing her hands.

"Y-yes..I just..it's nothing she said pulling her hands from his.

Haji followed her up the steps and inside the manor. Sebastain looked at Haji and said, "_Welcome_ to the Phantomhive manor."

* * *

**sooooo? :3 review please. **

**(p.s. if you read the Blood+ manga you'd know about Saya's awkward habit of tugging Haji's sleeve. :3)**


	4. Chapter II

**A/N: Wow I have followers to this story? Coolbeans. Thanks 2 followers. :3 Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Blood Plus.**

**Chapter II :**

"Sebastian. Lead our guests to the guest bedroom so they can unpack. You two may be here awhile due to the circumstances." Ciel said thumbing his shiny wooden cane.

With a bow and a, "Yes, my lord." Sebastian started toward the stairs.

Saya and Haji were led down many halls until they reached their destination.

"Here we are. If you need anything please call for me, I will assist you and fulfil any needs. You are our guests after all." Sebastian said with a charming smile aimed at Saya.

With a blush, Saya stammered out a quick thank you then watched the butler leave. Once he was around the corner she sighed and opened the bedroom door.

The large room was furnished with a queen sized bed with a embroidered canopy over the top of it. And a large persian rug covered a large part of the room. There was a small fireplace and a small couch. Like a little apartment minus the kitchen.

"Saya..do you want me to unpack your belongings?" Haji asked as he watched Saya stroll slowly about the room, lost in her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, no I can do it myself. But thank you Haji." Saya said back to her chevalier. Haji could easily tell something was seriously bothering Saya. Something deeper than the fact of all thats occured in the past year and a half.

"Is there something bothering you Saya?" Haji asked making his way towards his thinking queen. He took her warm hand into his cold one and she flinched from the contact.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just..this situation. I kind of feel like something is off...I have this weird feeling and I don't know why..." She said gazing at the ground, brow furrowed.

"What kind of feeling?"

"I dont know...it's just..unfamiliar and strange. Don't worry I'll be fine." Saya said in a fake reassuring voice.

"Saya, whatever it is, whether it's a feeling that something bad will happen or something good, just know that I will never leave your side. No matter the circumstance." Haji said kind of quietly. Silence filled the room. Saya's features smoothed into a more peaceful look before she met Haji's deep grey eyes. She gave a quick smile. "Thank you Haji..I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." She said as she embraced him. His long slender arms wrapped protectively around his queen.

'_Ditto..'_Haji thought.

* * *

"So Randall didn't give us any information on this girl? Do we have anything besides her name? Her origins perhaps?" Ciel asked sitting at his mahogany desk with papers and documents scattered about it's surface. In front of his desk stood his tall handsome butler skimming over a page.

"I'm afraid not sir. I guess we will just have to ask her for some background details." Sebastian said as he started to organized the paper mess.

Ciel turned his office chair towards the window and looked out at the setting sun.

"I guess so..." Ciel said.

* * *

***knock*** "Ms. Saya. Dinner preparations have been made if you are ready to eat." Sebastian said through the door. It soon opened and revealed a smiley girl.

"Sounds great, I'm famished." She said. Haji soon joined the two in the hall then followed after the butler as he led them to the dining room.

A long white clothed table with multiple chairs stood in the center of the room. Food was placed all over it. Saya's mouth watered as she sat at one of the chairs.

As much as she wanted to just ravish the assorted foods, she knew she could not. Not only because she was a guest here, but also because Joel had taught her better than that.

'_Joel...' _Her adoptive father's face filled her head with unforgettable memories and her facial expression slighlty fell.

"Good evening Saya." Ciel said from his seat at the end of the table. His voice shook her from her thoughts. "Good evening Ciel. If we did not say before, we really appreciate your hospitality. Thank you." Saya said with a smile.

"It is no problem. Where else would you stay? After all, you do seem to be the only person capable of solving this crime and for that we respect you and do enjoy your stay. Although, we don't know much about our guests. I don't mean to intrude but we are very curious as to where a person like you came from." Ciel said with a charming smile. Sebastian eyed his young master with a slight smirk. He knew he would never randomly act so kind towards anyone unless he wanted or needed something. And in this case, he needed answers and he planned on getting them.

Saya's facial expression relaxed then went empty. She completely blanked out. She just stared at the empty chair infront of her.

Haji sensed his queens discomfort and spoke up. "I respect you wanting to know about our pasts and origins but perhaps now is not the best time." Haji said. Haji shared a glace at Sebastian that said 'later' and Sebastian nodded.

"Perhaps he is right my lord. Now is not the appropriate time. I will serve the meal instead, yes?" Sebastain said as he started to serve the large meal to the group

"Tonight we have mackerel with berry sauce, cottage pie with chicken and a side of scalded greens." Sebastian said as he placed Saya's plate in front of her. He then turned to get Haji's plate.

"I do not require food." Haji said. Surprising Ciel and Sebastain.

"We can talk about it later. This is _really_ good Sebastian!" Saya said with a cheekful of food. Sebastian was yet again surprised that the small woman already cleaned her plate.

"Thank you. Would you like more?" Sebastian asked.

"Well if your asking if I can eat more..." Saya said with a little smile.

"Saya.." Haji said scornfully, as if to remind her of her table manners.

"I do not mind. Eat as much as you would like." Sebastian said with a smile as he refilled Saya's plate.

* * *

Many plates of food later, the duo returned to their room. Haji noticed a new discomfort on Saya's features.

"Is something the matter Saya?" Haji asked.

"Well, I need to go talk to Ciel and Sebastian. I mean, imagine having two strangers staying in your house. They don't even know that we're chiropterans. Or where were from." Saya said before making her way to the door. Haji got up to follow.

"Haji, will you stay here? I want to be responsible for myself for once." Saya said with her back towards him, hand on the knob.

"..if that is what you wish." Haji said as he started to sit back down.

"Thank you Haji.." Saya said before she closed the door to leave.

Once in the long hallway she looked left then right. 'This house is so much like the zoo...' she thought. She decided to go right and ended up at the staircase. 'Now, where could I find Ciel? Theres no one around to ask. Maybe if I go this way.' She thought as she proceeded straight down another hallway. She saw a door with light leaking from it. 'This might be Ciel's office.'

She knocked lightly on the door and Sebastian answered. "Oh! I'm sorry...I'm trying to find Ciel so I can talk to him. Can you help me?" Saya asked blushing. Sebastian smiled and stepped into the hall.

"Of course. This way." Sebastian said as he led her back down the hallway to the other side of the staircase. One more hall and she could see an open door.

Sebastian led her in.

"My lord, Saya is here to speak to you." Sebastian said with a bow.

"Oh yes, Saya sit down." Ciel said as he stood from his desk to join her on the small couch.

"So. How should I start?" Saya asked nervously as she looked into Ciel's deep blue eye. She couldn't help but think of Diva.

"Where ever you feel comfortable." Ciel said.

"Okay..." Saya said with a sigh. "Firstly. Me and Haji are chiropterans. Chiropterans are monsters that feed on the blood of humans. With out blood they..._we_ can not survive.

My adoptive father Joel found the mummified body of a chiropteran named Saya. Inside of it was a cocoon that contained twins. Myself and my twin sister. As soon as we were born, we were separated. I went to live in Joel's mansion and live the life of a "normal" girl, while my sister Diva was locked away in a tower. Kept from all contact with anyone besides her caregiver, Amshel.

I first found out about Diva a couple weeks before Joel's birthday. I heard her singing. A beautiful song...but a very deadly song. Like the song of a siren. Luring you in just to end you. I would visit her everyday and talk to her. I felt sorry for her until that day.

It was Joel's birthday. I thought maybe if I let Diva out it would be a nice surprise for Joel's birthday. I was wrong. After I unlocked the door in her tower, I took Haji to a cliff. On the side of the cliff were these red lilies. Joel's favorite. I asked Haji if he would retrieve them for me and dutifully he did...but..he fell. He fell all the way to the valley underneath. I ran to him immediately. He had lost a lot of blood. Then I remembered how Joel's said I need blood to live, so I figured that if I gave Haji some of my blood then he would survive...so I cut my hand and filled my mouth with my blood and gave it to Haji in a blood kiss...he was awake after that then he cried out in pain. He screamed and flinched and I didn't understand.

I didn't understand that I had turned Haji into my chevalier, meaning, I turned him into a chiropteran with my blood and now he is to dutifully serve me until...until I fulfill my mission. When we went back to the mansion, it was engulfed in flames...burning everything. But there among the flames and chaos, surrounded by corpses drained of blood was my sister Diva...I let her out as a surprise for Joel's birthday and she slaughtered everyone...including Joel...everyone I ever knew was dead besides Haji...now our mission is to hunt down chiropterans and kill Diva...only my blood can kill the chiropterans...and Diva..." Saya finished. Her face expressionless, eyes looking at the ground.

Silence. She looked up at Ciel and saw something flicker in his blue eye. Like he remembered something. His face was expressionless yet it held something..

_pain..sorrow...hatred..._

Ciel could easily compare to this girl. Someone who knows how he feel. Someone who knows how she feels.

* * *

**A/N : review for more. :3**


End file.
